Exploding Snap
by SilverVictoire
Summary: Every night, at 9 o'clock, Weasley family play exploding snap, comming with the most juicy parts of the day. It's more about the love life of Dominique and Victoire V/T seperatly, not their love story together! Not as bad as it sound.


It was a normal September first morning. Victoire was trying to sleep while her mom was shouting at her children :

Vicky, Nicky and Lou, you better hurry or you will miss the train While Nicky and Lou were fighting because, apparently, Louis has stole Dominique broom, again... When Lou finaly gave Nic her broom, Victoire was ready to go.  
Her sixth year (and the rest of her family) at Hogwarts was waiting for her.. They went in their dad s car to Kings Cross were they found a very bounded 9 and platform.

-Hey, it s Jake, said Louis.

-Jake! Screamed Nicky.

While Jake was approaching his two best friends, Vic was searching for Catherine, her cousin and best friend with Lauren Lanford.

-Vic? Asked Catherine

-Therry! responded Victoire excitedly, where s Lauren?

-She s with her sister in the train, come with me, we should find the twins and get a seat.

After saying goodbye to her parents, Victoire went in the Hogwarts Express with her twins siblings, Lou and Nic, Therry, Jake and Lauren.

-Hey there, said Teddy while putting his trunk in the luggage rack.

-Hey, Teddy, answered Vic, pulling him into a thight hug like they always did since she remembered.

-I m there too, laughted Luke, Teddy s best friend and a chasser from Gryffindor Quidditch team.

-So, we got our little Sporty there too , said Teddy to a blushing Dominique.

-I just can t believe that she got promoted to quidditch Captain at 15 years old, she is not even good! whispered Luke with a smirk.

For answer, he receive Dominique s transfiguration book in the face.

-Well, I got the title when you didn t, smirked Nicky.

They were interupted by James, Fred and their friend Alissa who were passing by.

-Hey look if it s not Lousy, Sporty, Beauty and Perfect there, asked James to his cousin.

-Thank you very much for asking, I m fine and my summer was wonderful replied Nicky while shaking her messy brown ponytail.

Alissa began to laugh loudly with Lou, Vic, Luke, Therry and Ted.

-They are so immature began Fred, well, see you guys, coming Alissa?

-Oh my God, it s Charlotte Bedingford, she is freeking hot whispered James.

-The Ravenclaw? Asked Alissa, looking slightely disapointed.

-Well see you, I have a girl to snog.

Well, no more details but by the time James snogged Charlotte Bedingford, the train arrived Hogwarts.

ooo0ooo

-Finally, my bed, exclaimed Dominique.

-Oh, I know what you are talking about responded Victoire

-Hmm, no matter what aunt Hermione say, I love house elfes, whispered Therry.

-Shhh, I want to sleep said Lauren.

The next day, everyone who was in the common room remember they, unfortunately, still got Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy in their house. They were fighting, again, while Albus tried, unsuccefully to separate them.

-You Malfoy, are going to regret it shout Rose, her face as red as her hair

-But what have I done?

-You know exactly what you ve done responded the angry 13 years old girl.

-I don t see, can you light me on this Al, he asked to a visibly uncomfortable Albus

But then, no one knew what Scorpius has done to Rose because professor McGonagald appeared in the room at this moment.

-Your attention please she said after clearing her throat loudly.

-You are such an idiot responded Rose

-Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy can you shut it please? The Quidditch trials will be two days. If any of you wants to be a part of Gryffindor team, you should go and see this year s captain Miss Dominique Weasley. Thank you, she added before looking suspiciously at Rose and Scorpius and getting out of the common room.

Dominique who was playing exploding snap with Louis and Jake get up and pinned a sheet on the wall for registration. She obviously didn t want to be in the middle of a crowd.

-So Nikky, you re taking me back this year right, asked Jake with a mischievous smile while Victoire took a seat next to Louis

-Maybe, but I hope we haven t trained all summer for nothing responded Dominique trying to hide a delightful smile when Jake slid his arm on her waist.

-Oh, look at that, seems little Jamesie finally got his Charlotte Beddingford , it seems like love is in the air said Victoire, grinning at her sister.  
For answer, she got a quick kick on her leg.

ooo0ooo

It was well known in the Gryffindor common room that at 9 o clock, the large table at the right of the fire was used by Victoire, Dominique, Louis and their friends for a game of exploding snap. It was during this game that came the most interesting parts of their days...

Snap shout Dominique while putting a card in front of Jake.

Snap responded Lauren

Snap

Then what must have happened happened, Jakes cards explode loudly while Alissa, looking like someone she knew was dead slip herself next to Lauren.

-Bad day? Asked Dominique, distributing the new cards to everyone.

-Not exactly. At this moment, a rather unpleasant giggle entered the room.

-Don t tell me Jamesie finally snag himself a girlfriend said Louis

-It looks like mumbled Alissa

-Oh, I see responded Lauren, gently patting Alissa s back. Don t worry, he ll soon see what he s missing.

-And, just for the record, it isn t the very first bird James is looking at, remember Charlotte Bedingford, like, yesterday? And the other crowd from last year? The portrait hole opened to let pass Teddy Lupin and an unidentified person perched on his back.

-Let me go right now Ted

-No, not until you beg my pardon brat responded Teddy

-Is this, began Lauren

-Our sister finished Louis and Dominique

-I m not a brat, that s you who is acting like a prat continued Victoire.

-No, I m not letting you go

POW Louis, cards exploded in his hand

-See, Louis need me, and their starting a new game of exploding snap.

-OK but the next time don t approach this Riley. Victoire quicly climb of his back and squeeze herself beside Dominique.

-What s up with Riley asked Louis

-I m pretty sure he has a little bit too much interest in your sister

-And what s the matter with that? Asked Vicky innocently, batting her eyelashes at Teddy

-He is a nice bloke, but he has something that I don t thrust Gorgeous.

-Ok next turn said Dominique, reaching for the pile of card next to Louis.

Snap

Snap

Snap

Snap

-Oh shout! Not I said Dominique while burning pieces of cards went everywhere. She rapidly put her burned tomb in her mouth.

-Here, let me see this responded Jake picking her hand and gently touching it with his wand while mumbling a healing charm.

-Thanks

-Look at this Nicky, he is so sweet teased Lauren, emphasing on the sweet. Dominique turned bright red.

-I think I should go to bed, I m kind of tired yawned Victoire

-You re right Vicky, it s time for me too, answered Alissa. Everyone nodded and began picking up their things before going to bed.

-Good night Vic said Teddy, pulling her into a tight embrace

-Good night. Alissa looked sadly at James and went straight upstairs.

-Well, good night Jake, mumbled Nicky

-Yeah, good night, and take care of your hand.

-Yes, I will take care

-You know with the quidditch tryouts tomorrow. Both were looking slightly uncomfortable.

-Right, I ll see you tomorrow. He shook his head positively and hugged her quickly.

When she went upstairs this night, Dominique couldn t say what happened to her but she swears to herself that she wouldn t be uncomfortable in front of her best mate again.


End file.
